An ever-increasing quantity of media content is being produced that can be viewed by a content consuming user (content consumer) on a viewing device, such as a television (“TV”) or similar.
Cloud computing based Over-the-top (OTT) delivery of content has become a popular service. “OTT delivery” refers to the online delivery of video and audio over a data network such as the Internet without an Internet service provider (ISP) involved in the control or distribution of the content. The term “cloud computing” refers to all of the technologies that can be used to provide computation, software, data access, and storage services that do not require end-user knowledge of the physical location and configuration of the system that delivers the services of an OTT video solution. The required software and data providing the cloud computing based OTT video solution can be stored on server(s) at remote location(s) rather than being stored on the server(s) of a customer of the OTT video solution. The cloud can comprise interconnected nodes such as various servers, databases, gateways and so on. A cloud computing based OTT video solution can thus be seen as a concept where the computing of a video solution is delivered as a service rather than a product and where resources and services may be shared and exist in a “cloud”.